beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:DranzerX13
Hi, welcome to Beyblade Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Image:Metal Fight Beyblade logo.jpg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- DranzerX13 (Talk) 02:21, 29 March 2009 Vandalism Hi, I undid some vandalism on the Tyson Granger page. Could you block the user who did it? Thanks, Solar Dragon (Talk) 19:31, 21 May 2009 (UTC) Adminship Hi, I was wondering whether you could make me an admin so I can stop vandalism. I will edit as much as i can as well. I am a good member and am Bureacrat on other wikis and sysop on one other. Solar Dragon (Talk) 16:21, 22 May 2009 (UTC) I made you an admin, Solar Dragon. Thanks for your help. DranzerX13 20:03, 26 June 2009 (UTC). Recreation Dranzer, love the name, Kai was always my favorite. Anyways, I want to save the wiki, being that I used to love the show. However, with so many articles, this would prove to be difficult. Is there anything that you can do to help? :For example: King, always liked him. Or Zagart. Also, I have noticed quite a lot of duplicate pages. Tyson has a profile both as he and his Japanese persona.--Kylecharmed 20:26, 5 July 2009 (UTC) hi uhh.. it wasn't a problem ^_^ I was just fixing some spelling errors if that s alright. Addition Hi, I noticed your Daichi page was redirected and there was also a false Daichi article so I added a whole bio to the best of my abilities to the Daichi article I hope it was alright. ^_^ n00b Hi!!Im new to editing wikis so if there is something wrong in the pages i edited please tell me AND DONT GET ANGRY!!! :D P.S sorry about my bad english --Caveman931 09:44, 18 August 2009 (UTC) Episodes? Hi there... Um... It says that the "Episodes" category has been deleted, is there a reason for that? Why The Shit Did You Delete The Kyouya Page? o-o deletion log can't find the logged versoin of the old kenta page, wanted to move it to mfwiki but coukldn't.... anyone have the url to the log? 22:28, November 25, 2009 (UTC) Hello Admin Hi, I'm Sxerks, from the Anime & Manga Hub I'm asking admins of Anime-related wikis if you would add this link *w:c:animanga|Anime/Manga Hub to the bottom of your SIDEBAR. Its a link to the Anime & Manga Hub on Wikia. We are currently working on adding basic pages as well as a list of anime wikis on wikia. The Hub also serves as a place to link to common actors, artists, and anime terms like Rie Kugimiya which you can link to in your articles. We Also have a monthly Anime/Manga spotlight on our Main Page. Read about it here. Also, "Solar Dragon" has rollback as a user right and it is something that is already part of "sysop" so it's redundant. :--Sxerks 23:11, November 30, 2009 (UTC) add animangafooter? hi there, do any of the sysops here want to add the animanga footer to their main page? feel free to check out what some of the other sites have done ~~Gin-san (Talk) 10:04, April 7, 2010 (UTC) Looking for writers for the character pages I'm currently looking for people who want to write detailed summaries about each character on the character pages. Like on the Bleach, and Naruto wikia, each character has nice detailed summaries from the beginning of appearance to the current story arc, etc. DranzerX13 17:56, April 7, 2010 (UTC) Hey Are you still around then? i only noticed today that you had given me admin powers and had forgotten I asked you for them. I don't really want to stay any more but will check occasionally if you don't want to stay. ☆The Solar Dragon (Talk)☆ 20:08, April 7, 2010 (UTC) Admin..:) hello there i am nishkarsh chugh..i am the author of beyblade season 1 official guidebook by scholastic inc.i was interested a lot in beyblade..that's why i chose to come to this wiki but it was not so good and neede maintainence..so i started off with my first page..black dranzer..gave it details and all..but after that i was not able to do anything..sorry but was busy with my next book..i want to be an admin so i am taking your permission..i am back to beyblade...please see black dranzer page for reference..all images and ost text is by me only..attack list also..if u dont believe check it..:)... Well i know there are too many admins request for you but believe me..i am the tight person..i am very proud of dranzer page..although i see many people have edited it but truly,i was the one who transformed it onto a ,masterpiece 2 pages Hi their is 2 page of almost every character. We should get rid of the page with less information and make sure every characters page has a last name and it is spelled right. For example Tala's page has a lot of information his other page is called Tala ValkovTala Valkov and has no information. I think that the better page should have the last name and the other page should be deleted.HazeShot 10:54, July 8, 2010 (UTC) Do you know how to delete an account? I want to quit from this wiki. Please send the answer to detectivenike@gmail.com Episodes We already have some pages for MF episodes. For example MF001 if you want to change something you can, like the picture, plot, or something. HazeShot 22:43, May 5, 2011 (UTC) Hey I have a new Blog, check it out, it's important. [[User:EdBoy3|'EdBoy3']] [Talk to Me!] 23:51, May 24, 2011 (UTC) IRC If you could, go to the IRC chat, link is on the main page. I have things I would like to discuss with you on Beyblade Wiki. [[User:EdBoy3|'EdBoy3']] [Talk to Me!] 02:21, May 26, 2011 (UTC) EDIT: Here's the here link.